Electrical systems of various types, e.g., circuit breaker systems, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some SF6 insulated circuit breaker systems, low ambient temperatures may precipitate a lockout state of the circuit breaker too quickly. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.